


A Son's Love

by Renai_chan



Series: Father Figures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Office Sex, Parent/Child Incest, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some office sex and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Blakefancier's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier) officesex!snippet she wrote for me on her tumblr ^^
> 
> I'm trying to be sorry about this, but I really just can't. Howard/Tony is my forbidden fruit.
> 
> We're all adults here, so if father-son incest bothers you, don't read! Negative comments about it will be laughed at.

It was no secret that Tony hated board meetings.

At best, he could be expected to be present and sit quietly, maybe occasionally participate. If he had any choice at all, he’d deign to even show up. At worst, he’d fashion himself a makeshift miniature crossbow out of two pencils, a paperclip and some rubber bands and launch projectiles at random board members when they weren’t looking until Obi or Howard would give him a look that would make him edge a little beneath the table. But his childishness and blatant hatred for such meetings were tolerated by the other participants only because, one, he was the company owner’s son, and two, when he did participate, he did so more brilliantly than any of the others combined.

Well, any of the others except Howard that is.

Howard tolerated meetings with the patience of a saint. They weren’t his favorite thing in the world, and they seriously cut into his productivity, but he agreed that they were an intergral and necessary part of business, so he attended them, and participated in them with due diligence. He discussed the current undertakings of the company, sold the board members upcoming projects, and gained their support for future projects. He showed them just how well the company was doing and just how much better it was going to be. Howard may have merely tolerated board meetings, but he excelled in them.

And no one appreciated that more than Tony.

So when this board meeting was over, and Obi had exited the room after talking with Howard, he walked up to his father and said, “So. Lunch?” Howard glanced once around the room, worry in his eyes, but no one was paying them any mind. He shook his head anyway.

“We’re pitching the Delta missiles to the army next week. I have to finalize the specs so the marketing department can begin working on the presentation,” he answered. He tucked his pen into his inside coat pocket and started to the door after the other board members had exited. Tony hummed in thought.

“How bout we just eat in then? I could help you out?” He tried his best to act casual as the father-son duo always managed to attract attention even from those who saw them everyday, but his voice was quiet enough that he could inject a deliberate amount of pleading to encourage Howard to answer positively. The double entendre didn’t go unnoticed either. He saw his father swallow, to which he hid a grin.

“Okay, yes. Have Marie get us something and bring the blueprints up from R&D,” he answered and entered his office, leaving Tony standing in the hallway. With a small, triumphant grin, the younger Stark did as told, asking his father’s second secretary to go down to his favorite restaurant and pick up some food and collecting the Delta blueprints from the scientist in charge. They were his own design, beefed up with Howard’s input and cleaned up into production-compatible specifications. With it in hand, he made his way back up to the top floor and into Howard’s spacious office.

The CEO sat at his desk, a tumbler of scotch at his elbow, as he jotted down notes on his computer. It was a sight Tony had seen many times before, but one he appreciated on a different level now. He shut the door behind him, loudly so that Howard lifted his head to acknowledge his presence, and sauntered deliberately over to the desk, making sure to sway his hips just _so_. Howard visibly swallowed again, and his eyes tracked Tony who made his way around the desk and perched himself on one corner. He put the blueprints down before leaning over and stopping only far enough that he could feel Howard’s breath on his lips.

“Will you let me help you out now, daddy?” he asked, teasing and seductive in equal amounts, so Howard closed the inch between their lips and pulled Tony off the desk and onto his lap. The position wasn’t ideal because the chair’s arms would get in the way of Tony’s legs, so he had to sit to one side which meant they couldn’t grind up against each other. He compensated by rocking his ass against Howard’s cock and palming himself at the same time, but then Howard suddenly gasped, “Wait,” grasping at Tony’s hips to still him. The younger man couldn’t help but freeze in what amounted to a small degree of terror, always and forever terrified that Howard would change his mind about this, that he'd suddenly find this disgusting and that they'd go back to how they were before.

“Anyone could come in,” Howard quickly added, his eyes darting to the door which was unlocked, albeit closed. Tony almost breathed a sigh of relief that his initial fears were unfounded. He cupped Howard’s jaw and pressed back for another kiss, clearly ignoring Howard’s worry.

“No one will catch us,” he promised just before their lips met. Only, the other man pulled back enough so that they didn’t. Tony pouted.

“ _Tony_ ,” Howard started, but Tony ignored him again and attached his teeth to Howard’s earlobe.

“I want to blow you,” he told his father. “Right here. I could slip beneath your desk and fuck my mouth on your cock, and no one would be the wiser.”

“That’s not helping,” Howard growled, but his fingers that dug bruises into Tony’s hips were far more telling than his tone, so the younger Stark pitched his voice low and sweet and said:

“Please let me suck you off, daddy. I want to be _so good_ for you.” He begged for it, really, with a tone that was as seductive as it was pleading, and Howard swore explicitly and creatively in several languages. Tony hid a triumphant grin in favor of wide, innocent eyes.

“Fine,” he finally agreed and shoved his son off his lap and onto the floor beneath his desk. Tony helped him with his belt and fly and watched him take out his cock, turgid from arousal, and once it was free from its confinement, he licked his lips and attached his mouth to it without preamble.

Howard gripped Tony’s hair tightly as he gritted his teeth to suppress a moan, and with his hand, guided Tony up and down his length. Tony grasped at his calves for balance and stability while he sucked and licked and blew Howard out of his mind.

“Fuck, yesss…” Howard hissed, unable to control his hips from meeting Tony’s sucks because he was truly delightful at this, and Tony didn’t mind at all when his father used his mouth the way he wanted. “So good, baby. Your mouth is perfect.”

Tony shut his eyes and moaned around Howard’s cock, rocking his hips into thin air. He sucked his father and mentally debated the merits of getting him to come in his mouth versus getting him to fuck him over the desk. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t know if he could persuade Howard to agree, not in such an open setting. He looked up to see the man watching him. He held his gaze as he let go of one of Howard's calves and undid his own belt and fly, and held his gaze as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock.

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Howard then murmured, petting his hair fondly. “Going to come all over yourself like a good little boy?” Tony moaned an affirmative that was a tad more wanton than it had to be. His hand was a delight on his cock, but Howard’s words had a far more reaching effect. “Such a good boy, and then daddy’s going to come all over your face, and you’re going to sit at my feet, covered in my come while I work, won’t you?” Tony nodded eagerly and whimpered when Howard’s words added to his stimulation. “Perfect.” Howard’s voice was filled with a mix of emotions that made warmth bloom in Tony’s chest. “You’re—”

A knock filled the relative silence of the office, and both men froze.

“Quiet,” Howard hissed at Tony, and then, louder, said to the person at the door, in a voice that betrayed precisely nothing, “Come in.” Tony heard the footfalls of heels on the carpet, and then heard Howard say, “Thank you, Marie. Just set it down on the table there.” Marie gave an affirmative and complied with the request. At her interruption, and the fear she brought with her, Howard’s cock softened in Tony’s mouth, and though Tony’s own erection was slipping away too, he found that that would just not do.

He slid his tongue up the softened length, earning a strangled yelp from Howard who easily changed it into a cough and muttered an excuse to Marie about ‘having something stuck in my throat.’

“Shall I get you a glass of water, Mr. Stark?” she asked, oblivious to the commotion beneath the desk. Tony sucked, and Howard coughed again.

“Ah, thanks, Marie, but that isn’t necessary.” Tony heard the tinkling of ice against glass when Howard presumably indicated that his scotch would suffice. With a malicious grin, he set about resuming blowing his father—carefully, so as not to be noticed by the secretary, but enough that Howard slipped his hand into Tony’s hair and pulled it painfully as a warning. Tears sprung to Tony’s eyes, but he didn’t let up, licking and sucking what he could get into his mouth.

“Shall I call for Mr. Tony?” Marie asked. Howard hesitated a split second before he answered.

“No, no. He’s here. Bathroom,” he answered, referring to his in-office one.

“Very good, sir. Will that be all then?” the girl asked.

“Yes, that’s all,” Howard answered. It was her cue to walk away. “Oh, and Marie, please make sure to check with me before sending in any visitors. Ring me up first.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” she answered, and then the door shut decisively. As soon as it did, Howard hauled Tony out from beneath the desk by his hair, pulling him clear off his cock. His eyes flashed with outrage.

“Are you _insane_?!” he yelled in an almost whisper. “She could have noticed! She could have found out!” He had yet to let go of Tony’s hair and was tugging at it emphatically, making Tony wince.

“She wouldn’t have. She doesn't know either of us well enough to doubt what you said. She wouldn’t have inspected the desk and wouldn’t have inspected the bathroom,” he protested.

“That doesn’t excuse what you did!” Howard hissed.

“That I blew you beneath the desk?” Tony scoffed. “That’s hardly novel, dad. I’m sure people have done it before; I’m sure _you’ve_ done it before.”

“Not with my son, I haven’t! No one has!” Howard growled. The hand in Tony’s hair was still so painfully tight, but he didn’t think to complain. If he were being really honest about it, and it was hard not to be when your cock was hanging out of your trousers, it was a bit of a turn on. Howard noticed of course; he only had to glance down once to do so. “That turns you on,” he observed. Tony didn't think any affirmation was necessary. “That gets you off, Tony? That someone can walk in on us anytime and catch you suck daddy’s cock? Can hear you beg for your daddy to fuck you? Can see you bent over and reamed?”

“Dad…” Tony whispered, not sure what he wanted to say because fuck if that didn’t sound so hot.

“Take off your clothes and bend over the coffee table,” Howard let go of Tony’s hair to replace his hand on his cock while the younger genius scrambled to get to his feet and pull his clothes off.

“The door—”

“Leave it,” Howard snapped. "Let who come in see what a slut you are for me." Tony swallowed down any hesitance brought by the order, only because he knew that Howard was just as wary of that happening as he was, and nodded. He was halfway naked by now, and though his pace in undressing was slower than what it had been a moment ago, Howard waited patiently for him to slip the rest of his clothes off and walk to the table. “Ass towards me. Put your chest down,” was the instruction, so Tony bent himself over the edge, kneeling so that the table was at the right height. “Spread your legs,” Howard then said. Tony couldn’t see him from this position, so the sudden tapping of the keys came as a surprise.

“What—?” He turned to look over his shoulder to see Howard calmly working on his computer. “Dad?” Howard’s focus was on the words steadily rising on the computer screen, but he did answer.

“Shush, Tony. Head down.” Tony stared at him incredulously for a moment more, but upon realizing his dad was serious, groaned and pressed his forehead to the cool surface of the table.

“You can’t be serious, leaving me here like this,” he said. “Anyone could come in.”

“No one will catch us,” Howard answered, smug amusement in his voice as he parroted their earlier conversation, though roles were reversed this time. “Besides, it doesn’t seem like you’re opposed to it,” he added. “Look you, hot and hard even without my touch. If you were a girl, you’d be dripping onto the carpet, and I could just slide right into your pretty cunt.” Tony groaned.

“I could get myself wet and ready for you right now,” he suggested.

“No. ” His command was sharp. “I want you to come like this, from nothing else but my words. And then I might fuck you. Maybe.”

“Well, you’re going to have to do better than that, then.”

"Oh? How so?" There was neither affront nor interest in Howard's voice. His indifference made Tony shudder with a small amount of humiliation. "By telling you just how much of a slut you are? I didn't think I had to, not with the way you stripped for me so easily." Tony moaned. "Or did you want me to tell you just how I plan to fuck you? Tell you that I plan to open you up with my fingers, make you sob for me, and make you come before I fuck you while you're still sensitive, make you come again and again and again until you're begging for me to stop?" Tony's strangled "yes" went unheeded.

"The thing is, baby? The thing is I'm not going to fuck you."

"No, dad, please," Tony murmured, voice weak with want. His cock throbbed where it hung in the space between his legs.

"I'm going to sit here and do my work like I was supposed to before my whore of a son seduced that plan away, and you, darling, will stay like that until I deem it acceptable for you to move."

"Daddy, please. I can't..."

"You can't what, Tony? Take this? Oh, I know you can't. But you will." There was sadistic glee in Howard's voice that Tony vaguely wondered if he should be worried about. He wasn't though because one, he knew all of his father's kinks and preferences even before they'd gotten together; he'd covered that _thoroughly_ and _extensively_ in his research. And two, he'd discovered that those kinks and preferences perfectly coincided with his. "You're going to take only what I give, and if you're a good boy, we're going to go home where I'll give you what you need."

And both of them tried; really, they did. For a good half hour, Howard put every ounce of focus he could spare, the focus that wasn't held by the sight of Tony's bare ass and hanging cock, in the Delta missiles. It was frankly incredible the amount of work he had gotten done in that half hour given the circumstances, but after the thirty-minute mark was up, thirty minutes of small noises and fidgeting from Tony, Howard found he could do no more.

"Come here, Tony," he said, and Tony was on top of him in a second, kissing him and rocking into his lap.

"Was I good, daddy?" he asked, pleading and all the right kinds of desperate, so Howard kissed him.

"You were perfect, darling, you always are," he answered.

...............

They dropped the specs off at R&D and quickly made their way home. It was sweet torture to keep their hands off one another in the car ride, but delaying the gratification was only sure to build the pleasure.

They ended up in Howard's bedroom--they always did--before clothes were stripped off and flung into the far reaches of the room.

Howard threw Tony down on the bed and followed him down to kiss him, mouths open and tongues exploring as soon as their lips touched. Moans were ripped from their throats when their cocks touched, and Howard couldn't help but grind himself down further.

"Fuck me, daddy, please," Tony begged once more. "Take me, break me open, make me scream for you. I want it, daddy, please."

"God, yes. Yes, baby, hang on." Howard dove for the nightstand to grab the lube and toss it on the bed beside Tony while he resettled between Tony's legs. His son's cock was hard and purpling between them, and Howard wondered if he should take pity on it. "Turn over," he decided, and Tony complied without hesitation. Howard took his hands and pressed them to the small of his back. "These stay here," he said, and without waiting for an answer added, "Rub yourself off on the bed. I want to see you come." Tony's moan was incongruous with the blush that dusted his face. "It's just me here, baby." Howard pressed a kiss to the back of Tony's thigh. "Be a good boy for me and show me how you come."

"Yes, daddy," Tony answered and thrust against the bedspread with a moan.

"So good," Howard praised, stroking the curve of his ass. "Go on, baby." Tony bit his lip and braced his feet against the bed for purchase. It was a difficult angle and vaguely humiliating, but Howard delighted in watching Tony bring himself off. "This should be the only way you're allowed to come: frotting against any object of my choosing. You'd look gorgeous riding the Ducati. I'd tie you to the handlebars and put a cockring on you so that I could watch you rub yourself on it all day."

"Daddy," Tony could only gasp. "Daddy, please. Pleasepleaseplease."

"I could get a stripper pole installed here so that I could watch you get yourself off off that," Howard continued, the thought clear in his mind. "God, I'd love to see you strip for me. You're so gorgeous." Tony's breaths were wet gasps as he came closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm. "Come for me, darling," Howard murmured. Tony thrust and thrust and thrust, no finesse or technique, just desperate, desperate need, and then he was coming hard with a muffled scream onto the bedspread, his hips stuttering and tensing as he emptied himself.

His muscles were still spasming from the effects of the orgasm when two slick fingers thrust in him. He tossed his head back with an "ah!"

"Spread your legs for me darling," Howard murmured as if he wasn't driving Tony insane with his fingers. Tony sobbed as he obeyed and Howard's other hand squeezed between his body and the come-sodden bedsheet to grasp at his orgasm-softened cock.

"Ah!" Tony cried again.

"One more. Just one more, and then I'm going to fuck you open, leave you gaping wide and dripping with my come," Howard promised, but Tony didn't understand what "one more" meant. One more finger? One more orgasm? A third finger entered him while he was mulling over those words, and he couldn't help that his hips came up of their own accord to meet Howard's thrusts.

"Daddy, now, please. I need you. I need you now," he begged through gasps.

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. Here." Howard pulled Tony backward so that his ass was up in the air. He'd inadvertently dragged Tony through the mess of his come, streaking him from chest to cheek in the liquid. "Clean up your mess, baby. Clean it all up, and I'll let you have my come." Tony moaned and darted his tongue out to lick at the moist bedspread. "Such a good boy," Howard praised and then thrust in with one neat motion.

Tony screamed in both pleasure and pain, tossing his head back as he did, but Howard was relentless. He fucked him and fucked him and fucked him, murmuring praises and endearments all the while. He broke Tony apart, as promised, and took and took and took until Tony had nothing more to give and could only hold on for dear life, and when Howard recognized that, he bent over and kissed the back of his son's neck.

"I love you, Tony," he confessed, his voice laden with lust and genuine emotion. "I love you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was at his broken tone that Tony tossed his head over his shoulder to pull Howard into a kiss.

"Shut up, dad," he admonished, firm and sincere, even while Howard's thrusts were still taking him apart. "I love you, too." Howard thrust once more into his tight hole and then came long and hard.

...............

As neither of them were willing to settle down on sticky sheets, they moved to Tony's room after a shared shower filled with lazy kisses and gentle touches. Howard wrapped himself around the younger man from behind, pressing kisses onto the naked skin of his shoulder and neck. The flesh pebbled with goosebumps, and Tony couldn't help but giggle as Howard's breath and moustache tickled him.

"Stop that," he protested gently, not really meaning it because this was so far beyond what he'd anticipated he'd get out of confronting his father that he was loathe to give up even a little bit of tickling. He should have expected, though, that Howard would react completely opposite to his protest, increasing, instead, his efforts to reduce Tony into a pile of gasps and laughter.

They tussled beneath the sheets, aiming to pin the other down, but it was Howard, ultimately, who managed to do so in the end (Tony may or may not have thrown the game, but who was to know for sure?). The older Stark pinned both Tony's wrists to the pillow beside his head while he straddled his waist and smiled down at him. There was doubt and concern in his eyes which Tony thought would forever be present as long as they were together like this (a side-effect of living in a society that labeled relationships like theirs taboo), but he was willing to take what he could get.

"I love you, Howard," he said, the name foreign on his lips, but exactly what he needed to say and what Howard needed to hear because though they dabbled in the occasional kink, Howard wasn't ever going back to being Tony's daddy. He was Tony's lover, and he was going to remain that way for as long as Tony was alive--even when they may not be together anymore.

Howard dipped his head and kissed his mouth, long and slow and sweet.

"I shouldn't want you like this," he answered. "I shouldn't want you naked and hard beneath me, begging for my touch." He rocked his hips against Tony's, their half-hard cocks sliding against each other. "I shouldn't want to kiss you like this." He kissed Tony's neck, up its length before sucking on it just below his jaw. "I shouldn't want to touch you like I do, to taste you... I shouldn't want to love you like a lover does." Tony twisted one wrist out of his grasp so that he could grab the back of Howard's neck and pull him in for another kiss, no longer lazy, but hard and determined and admonishing and forgiving.

"Fuck 'shouldn't,'" he said fiercely. "You're mine, and I'm yours, and fuck everyone who thinks otherwise." He kissed Howard again, and thrust up against him meaningfully. "I'd shout it in front of every fucking camera I come across if you weren't my father. And no, I'm not embarrassed of us just because you are. If it wouldn't get us thrown in jail or an asylum, if it wouldn't kill our company, I'd shout it anyway and tell any fucker who looks down on us that they can go fuck themselves." A tiny amount of that concern in his eyes slipped away, for which Tony was glad even if it was still there, evident. Howard gave a small smile.

"You have a filthy mouth," he said, the non-sequitur a welcome relief. "I should wash it out with soap, make you learn a lesson--I am still your father you know." Tony laughed and buried his face in Howard's neck.

"You love my filthy mouth. I can think of at least three instances where you showed that love...  _Vigorously_ ," he answered, all cheek and tease. Howard pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you," he said. It was met with silence, but not the oppressive, awkward kind--one that was grateful and relieved and extraordinarily pleased. "Let's get some sleep, baby," Howard suggested, "and afterwards, I'll show you some more how _vigorously_ I love your mouth." Tony laughed again and tucked himself into Howard's side, happy, and content, and loved.


End file.
